


Focus

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Series: Sex, Spies and Videotape [4]
Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do we have a deal?”  Jack’s voice was soft, neutral tone at odds with how his hand was cupping Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

Nerves fluttered in Will’s stomach creating a knot inside him and making him tense.  The hand on his hip squeezed lightly in warning.  Will took a deep breath, forcing his fear and panic back down within himself.  The last thing he needed to do right now was to panic.  Instead he focussed on the broad hand resting on his hip, letting the warmth of that hand relax him.

The first time they’d done this had been out of necessity and survival.  No choice but to give in to a pervert’s demands or die.  Will could still vividly recall the cold, hard floor under his hands and knees, and the feel of Jack pushing into him; a painful burn because saliva was a poor substitute for lube.  He also remembered how the pain gradually eased to become pleasure as Jack moved inside him, his hands gripping Will’s hips hard until Will was coming in front of a group of strangers. 

This time they were doing it willingly, an exchange of wants and needs.  The pervert wanted a show even better than last time and he and Jack wanted information.  Information that may confirm Sydney might be alive or not, instead of a handful of ashes left after her and Francie’s house had burned down.  The thought Sydney may be alive steadied Will, allowing him to relax even more into Jack standing behind him.  Jack’s hand tightened in approval even as Jack continued to negotiate the terms of the deal. 

The information broker slash pervert caught the subtle movement on Will’s hip, his eyes locking onto Jack’s hand.  Jack slid his hand up under the edge of Will’s shirt, flashing a hint of skin as Jack traced his fingers over the line of Will’s hip left bare by his low-riding jeans.  Heat flared in the man’s eyes and Will remembered that look all to well.  The way he had been leered at as though he was nothing more than a piece of meat. 

Will really did not want to do this.  Being watched while having sex was just not his kink but the thought of Sydney had him smiling a little at the broker even as he let himself lean back against Jack.  Jack responded by sliding his hand over until it lay lightly over Will’s groin.

“Do we have a deal?”  Jack’s voice was soft, neutral tone at odds with how his hand was cupping Will.   

The broker’s eyes had darkened even more with lust as he watched them.  He smiled at them both, a hungry look on his face.  The anticipation clear in those eyes almost had Will tensing again before he refocused on Jack and their mission. 

And suddenly Will knew he could to this.  He would get down on his knees and let Jack take him publicly and it would be one hell of a show.  Because all that mattered was the mission to know if Sydney could be alive. 

He smiled back, hips arching  into Jack’s hand and the broker couldn’t take his eyes off of them. 

“We have a deal.” 


End file.
